


The Superior Sex

by dreanauert18



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, a big fuck show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreanauert18/pseuds/dreanauert18
Summary: Scarlet Hill is the top woman in her job.Not a chance would she ever get bored of it, right?Think again. Scarlet didn't really want her job anyway. She just needed a chance to fill her wallet, and herself - physically.So, what happens when her latest client shows her the last straw?•In which an escort hates having sex for a living.





	1. Chapter 1

"Give me your top girl," he huffs into the phone, hardly audible. "I'll pay high."

"You cannot do this to her," his buddy tells him, seething. "She's an innocent woman."

"Listen up, playboy," I hiss. "No means no. I am not the gift that keeps on giving."


	2. Daddy Kink? Mommy Kink?

Imagine living with your troubled cousin.

Well, your troubled cousin who walks around the apartment in ripped lingerie and collects cash from sugardaddy.com.

That's right, she gets temporary, no strings attached, boyfriends from a website full of men with foot fetishes. Although, it does seem tempting. There's no nudes or faces involved. Just get lingerie for your feet, more storage for your phone, and you're dead-set on becoming a millionaire. The only commitment is being on top of your sugar baby 'job'.

Really, it's not my thing. I'm not going to get money from a mystery man who is waiting to get foot-fucked. That's what porn is for. Want to jerk off to feet? PornHub, Brazzers, even Google Images. The unusual sides of the internet have you covered.

Anything that involves some sort of sexual activity and reaction is not for me. I want to work at my own desk and make money for my own success in a company. I'm not going to make money by making someone cum. I definitely won't record a video fingering myself.

-

"Scarlet," a woman speaks, wearing a dress that barely covers her chest. "You need to be helped."

"I know," I blink. "I need a place to stay."

It's true. Fuck my cousin. Her good streak as a sugar baby eventually failed. Which resulted in me leaving and staying in random places.

"I'll give you a roof," she smiles, causing me to let excitement rush through my veins. "There is one catch."

I gulp. "What is it?"

"You have to give me good business."

"Easy," I shrug. "Don't I just show people around? That's what escorts do, right?"

She lets out a breathy laugh. Clearly, I have the wrong type of escort in mind.

"Not at all, hun," she smirks. "Men pay escorts for sex. You're no longer allowed to be so naive."

"Oh."

"So, Scarlet," the woman says. "Do we have an accord?"

I blink a few times, questioning this entire conversation. "Yes."

What the fuck?

"Fantastic," she grins. "Please, call me Leona. You'll do well here."

I press my lips together, knowing I'm going to have to do my best.

"Unless..." Leona sighs. "Oh, you know, you can just quit now if you're too uncomfortable"

"Leona," I snicker. "You know who quitters are?"

"Who?"

"Spitters are quitters," I shrug. "I don't spit, I swallow."

"That's the spirit we are looking for."

Maybe I can enjoy this job. Sex is fun, right? I could make it fun. Well, that is relatively easy; men crave sex almost as much as they crave cracking open a cold one.

"In fact," Leona speaks again. "I think we have your first client."

"Who?"

"Your first client," she smirks. I raise my eyebrows at her. I glance at my outfit and give a displeased look. "Don't worry, Scarlet. The men that come here all know that no means no. Also, those clothes will be ripped off so do not worry about them."

Seriously?

"You're insane," I say. "I just got here twenty minutes ago. You actually expect me to fuck a guy now?"

"We made a deal," she seethes. "Ah, here he is. Darren, please tell Scarlet that there is nothing to worry about."

The two act like a stupid married couple. Bitch, disgusting. He presses a chaste kiss to her cheek and gives me a filthy smirk. Oh God, no. Wait, why think of God when I'm an escort?

"You'll be just fine, my sweet," Darren steps closer to me. I cannot deny that the man is relatively attractive. His vibe just gives off 'I will fuck you until you are begging for mercy. And I will not stop'. Nothing about this man screams 'I will take care of you and get you wet'.

Once his lips are against my ear, I shiver - not from arousal.

"Will I?"

"Shh," he places a finger on my lip. "Only as long as you take good care of Daddy Darren."

"Oh, baby," I purr. "I prefer being the one called daddy. I mean, isn't tonight all about pleasuring you?"

"That's more like it."

-

Ever since that day, I worked my vagina off to get to the top. Although the man made me feel like absolute shit, I've been desperate for money. Having a bad past won't get me anywhere professional. Not that the escort agency isn't. It's a professional sex company. But anyway, I'm their top girl. I'm all booked up.

"Scarlet," Leona knocks on the open door in my studio.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"We have to take everyone off of your schedule."

"It's not April fools," I snort.

"I wish I was joking," she sighs. "But someone has requested you. He said he will pay extra."

"Who?"

"His name is Tyler," she tells me. "His wallet is bigger than his dick."

"So if you were to go palm him, you'd be palming his cash?" I raise my brows at her, slightly more interested. Not that the money is the only good thing about him. Which, at this point, it is. Sex is fun, but money is better.

"Bingo."

"Anything else?"

"He wants to buy you," Leona blinks. "Give you an allowance. He saw your story and wants to take care of you."

"Oh?" I chuckle. "So he is essentially leaving the job for me without my consent?"

"Scarlet," she groans. "You are only here because you need money. This guy has all of the money in the world. You can finally be treated right."

"Okay, fine, when do I meet him?"

"Whenever you are ready."

"Send him to my room," I smirk, my confidence boosting. "Also, let him know that condoms aren't needed."

"Uh, Scarlet," Leona stops me. "That is not what he is looking for."

"Well, then why permanently buy an escort?"

"Because he wants to help you."

"I'll do what I am being paid to do until I hear it from him," I snicker.

"Whatever you say," Leona sighs. "He's a nice guy. He is also pretty innocent. Do not scare your chance at living in a real house away."

"I will not," I cross my arms over my chest. I so will. "I'll speak to him first."

"Good," she nods. "If all goes well, do not fuck up. I know how much you want to live a normal life. I will stay in contact just in case."

"Thank you," I smile. "You've been so good to me. I have not deserved any of it."

"Nonsense."

I furrow my eyebrows at her. I have been a bitch to you since day one.

"Now go to your room, I will have Tyler up there soon."

I nod at her and turn on my heel. This guy has got to be playing. What guy, with a shit load of cash, would purchase an escort not wanting sex? It makes zero sense. Men come here to cheat on their significant other. Sad, really. But who am I to say anything? I've never known what love is. Cliché right? Every single story like this involves some character not believing in love. Some of them really just think it is a waste of time. Others think that love is a misleading emotion. But others have a past.

I certainly do. Not that I'll ever talk about it. I go through my life as if it is my job. Confidentiality. Nothing personal. I don't let that get through to the men I've fucked. Sometimes I consider myself emotionless. Sex is what defines me now. And I am content with that. No strings attached, right?

No. Not even close, now. I am supposed to show actual emotions now that I'm being taken away from the job. These women have become sisters to me. I guess they got to see a few of my emotions.

A noise breaks my train of thought and I glance up. My eyes fall on a God. Or maybe a Demi-God. Either way, a gorgeous man stands in my doorway.

"Scarlet?" the man speaks. Jesus, this guy sounds like an eighteen-year-old.

"The one and only," I purr.

"Are you ready?" he questions me.

"For what?" I smirk. "Are you going to dick me down?"

"Huh?"

"You know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you here to fuck me?" I ask him, in disbelief.

"No..."

"You do know where you are," I blink. "right?"

"The hasn't been any misunderstanding," he speaks. "I am Tyler, and I'm here to give you a chance at a regular life in a house."

"Leona wasn't playing."

I notice him glance down at his phone and he awkwardly excuses his self from the room.

-UNKNOWN

"Mmm," the naked woman behind me massages my shoulder muscles. "Has your friend gotten Miss Perfect?"

"He said he was going to buy her today."

"Will we get to meet her?"

"I wouldn't bet on it," I grumble. "She's filthy. She is just leftovers now."

"That is no way to talk about women."

I shrug, not giving one single fuck. Which is not true; I give so many fucks about who she is, what she does and how she is treated. It's not like my mistress has any concern about how I talk about other women. As long as it isn't her, she's happy and naked.

"Let me call him," I close my eyes after glancing at my phone. "Could you like, put some clothes on?"

She lets out an annoying groan and I pull a shirt over my head, sneaking out of the room once she steps into the bathroom.

My phone in hand, I exit the house. Once I get down the street, I decide to call him.

After a few rings, he answers the phone. "Dude, what do you want?"

"Do you have her yet?" I ask, getting impatient. I need to see her.

"Almost," he snaps. "In case you needed to know, this girl is mine. You couldn't give her a normal life even if you wanted to."

"I'd love to see you try to," I snicker.

"Don't keep your hopes up," he says. "She won't be hanging with any of the wives and girlfriends. She stays home during games."

"So," I chuckle. "What you are trying to say is, she will be under house arrest."

"Yes-Wait."

"Understood," I nod. "We will see how long you'll be able to keep that up. Just your little damsel in distress. How long is her hair?"

"Goes past her chest, why?"

"Rapunzel," I snort. "Just might have to see if she will let her hair down."

"Dude, suck a cock."

"Ah, we will see about that one," I laugh into the phone. "I'll update you at my funeral."

"I gotta go," he huffs into the phone, clearly uneasy. He probably saw some girl's boobs and is rethinking his decision.

Instead of pondering on his situation, I switch over to mine. It always seems like I lose track of time and end up fully clothed with the same naked woman. The only thing I will remember is the shit-flavored water she hands me.

Oh.

Roofies. Now things make sense. I'm being tricked. Or am I being raped?

Should I be reporting this shit? You can't just walk into the police station saying you think you have been assaulted. Even if you have proof, you will probably be fined to stay silent. Part of me wants to say those sex workers - such as this new woman my buddy is buying - are being assaulted. I understand that they are under some sort of contract. But you can't help but think that they are given a promise their first day; not having to go through anything they cannot do. That promise seems just as weak as Travis Scott's pull out game.

Well, headlines do say 'Travis Scott has reportedly ejaculated sperm into Kylie Jenner's vagina with his penis'. Not that it has anything to do with escorts' contracts. Nor do we know if it is even true.

My friend actually had a pregnancy scare. Well, not necessarily him since well, dicks cannot push out a child. You get what I mean. His dumbass thought he actually fucked the chick. I know where he was the night she claims it happened. It definitely was not with her. Anyway, she faked a direct message with him, he blocked her and boom. Just like that, she is faking a pregnancy. Fucking hoe.

I know, it's completely inappropriate to say that about a girl. But you know, my friend may be a rich guy. Women are bound to do the absolute most to make people assume they got famous dick.

-SCARLET

"So, you are here to buy me?" I question Tyler once he comes back in, flustered.

He nods, his cheeks turning a bright red. This guy either loves being called 'Daddy' or spends most of his time with his Mom. There is no in between.

"Why?" I laugh. "Who comes here not wanting to get their dick sucked?"

"I do."

"Who were you talking to?"

"An acquaintance."

"Do they want their dick sucked?" I smirk.

"How do you know if they are male?"

"Come on, who the fuck comes back from a conversation with someone looking embarrassed but not hard?" I say.

"You have a point."

"Well," I shrug. "It's what I get for working here for so long. You know, I'm actually thankful for you."

"Meaning?"

"I have been working in this hell-hole for years," I tell him. "The pay isn't bad. I mean, some of the sex is nice but with others, I can't feel it."

"Can't feel it?"

"You know," I blink. "When their dick hides in a ballsac."

"Concave?"

"Yes," I speak, nodding approvingly. "Dicks have emotions too."

"So you could say 'Dick lives matter'?" Tyler asks me

"You're not as innocent as she told me, huh?"

"I guess not," he shrugs.

"That is the definition of disappointment," I mumble. "You wanted to buy me, yes? Get on with it."

"Okay, okay," he shudders in my presence. "Do you need anything?"

"Spoil me."

He gives me an odd smirk. The look felt as if he knew there was more he wanted to do. "Gladly."

"So," I clear my throat. "What's your deal? You got a daddy kink? Mommy kink?"

"Uh," Tyler stiffens up. "Neither?"

"Oh, come on," I roll my eyes, getting slightly irritated. "I have never met a man who doesn't withhold a filthy kink. I always get it out of them."

"Good luck with me."

"I won't need it."

"Look, Scarlet," he hisses, my name coming off his tongue like ice. "If you want a guy with a kink, go to my friend. You will really need luck with that because you are mine now."

"Oh, kinky."

He looks at me, desperately trying to find some snide remark. "Let's get out of here. I have a call to make, it will be on the car phone so don't say a word."

"Sure, Dad, anything for you."

"Shut up," he mutters as he slips me a thick envelope. 

I follow him outside to a sleek, white, Maserati. My eyes follow his firm shoulders down his back, watching him open the passenger door. I silently thank him as I carefully take a seat on the smooth leather. This vehicle screams road head. 

Maybe I can convince him. I mean, he is hot as fuck, huge hands, broad shoulders. His hair has loose curls and his beard is short but full. His dick is probably massive. Extremely good quality.

"Dude," he speaks - maybe to the car phone.

"Shit, Tyler," a man with a soft but deep voice says on the other end. I could get off to that voice. "Hold on, the bitch is in the house. Let me get out.. Fuck, darling, how are you? Yeah? Let me get out."

Immediate turn off hearing 'darling'.

There is a pause in noise but soon, he speaks again.

"Bro, I think my mistress drugs me," the guy says. Oh, so he is single. Good, very good.

"How so?"

"I always wake up in my bed with pajamas on and her naked," he replies.

"Oh damn," I laugh.

"Who's that?" the guy asks.

"Nobody," Tyler glares at me. "Just watching a vine in the car."

"Oh, is it the one where that group lifts off the rocket and the person says 'oh damn' and it hits them in the face?"

"Yeah..." Tyler looks in front of him, confused out of his mind. 

I'm starting to become more interested in his friend.

Who the fuck doesn't watch vines?


End file.
